Undertale: The Future of the Past
by Dopey Cats
Summary: “Time is like water; it finds its own levels.” -Asriel Dreemur
1. Prologue

Hell. It was hell. The place she loved. Burned to ashes. Flowers wilting. Fire in the background. Shadows looming overhead. Bodies lying on the ground.

Broken pieces of glass scattered around as she stepped forward. She was there, wasn't she?

"Chara?"

"Go away." The voice came out muffled, and it sounded as though she was close to crying again.

"We can make this better, Chara. All we have to do is—"

"Think positive?"

"No, but it will help us. We can restart again. Erase our mistakes. Pretend we didn't restart at all before, right?"

"Then why make that wish in the first place?"

It was a much lighter voice, one full of energy. One that sounded familiar.

"You?" Frisk gasped. "I-I thought you were dead."

"You hoped, didn't you? So I wouldn't interfere? So I didn't mess with your plans that would 'make the world a better place?'"

"No, i-it was the Player—"

"Humans, always making excuses for their actions. But this time you'll pay, right?"

"N-no, I mean—"

"It's your responsibility. What you caused, you'll have to pay for."

"Then what will we do?"

Chara stepped out of a collapsed building, hiding her surprise with a cold tone.

"You'll have to choose, of course. The universe is gone, and you're the only survivors. So it's up to you."

"What will you be doing?"

"Watching your progress. If you fail to do so, everyone will die and this time, it'll be permanent."

"You're threatening us?"

"It's the way of the past and future." Though for some reason, his reply didn't satisfy Chara.

"What about you? I suppose you'll be happy, with no more people to guard?"

He chose to ignore this comment, but Frisk didn't.

"Why are you being so cold? You haven't seen him in a while."

"It's none of your business," Chara snarled.

Thankfully, Frisk was spared when he spoke again.

"It's time now. You'll have to choose quickly."

A flower materialized out of nowhere onto the ground to the left, and on the right, a button appeared.

Chara looked thoughtfully at the two options, then opened her mouth.

Then closed it.

And she walked forward into Frisk, and merged within her.

Frisk glanced at each hesitantly. The coldness of his stare didn't make it helpful. Still, everyone depended on her.

She had to make a choice.

 _They_ had to make a choice.

"We choose..."


	2. Alone (Part 1)

_A/N: Hey. Okay, I know I said I won't write anymore stories, but this just seems... so different. I'm never writing another Smash Bros fanfic, so please don't ruin this for me. It cost me a lot to fix my computer... Let's get into the story!_

 _Dark._

 _Darker._

 _Yet darker._

 _The darkness keeps growing._

 _Shadows cutting deeper._

 _Photon readings negative._

 _This next experiment seems_

 _very_

 _very_

 _interesting._

 _What do you two think?_

These words spiraled around Sans the Skeleton's mind as he walked around in small circles on the snow covered ground, making patterns of dirt and pebbles.

He hated the day that humans called "Christmas." There was nothing holy about it. All they did was buy some presents, give them to people, and then grumble about it because all you got was a half eaten bar of deodorant and a piece of stinky and moldy cheese.

Frisk seemed to like it, though. You couldn't blame her.All the monsters that were now living on the surface gave her really good stuff, compared to moldy cheese.

The reason that Sans got so lousy presents were because he was a skeleton, and he was "scary and mean" and "occasionally makes threats."

Ha ha. Very funny, Chara.

But his brother would never forget him. He used to give him lots of ketchup bottles, the ones with artificial flavor.

'Exactly. "Used" to,' Sans thought, glaring at some passerbys who were turning heads.

These people would never understand. Might as well talk to a weed.

"Maybe I _will_ talk to a weed," he said aloud, causing more people to glance back then hurry forward to get on with their Christmas shopping.

These days Sans was getting more lonely. Frisk was busy with ambassador stuff, Toriel with being a parent, and Asgore with politics. And Papyrus? Better not say right now.

The other monsters were busy, too. Either of rebuilding their homes, winter training, spring training, any training, they all didn't have time to talk.

So he decided to talk to a weed. Simple.

Now, don't start making that funny face, because it wasn't an ordinary weed. More of a flower.

By the name of Flowey.


	3. Alone (Part 2)

_Why are things the way they are? Why can't anyone control the future?_

 _Chaos. It would be chaos._

 _Just like when those two tried._

 _Who am I? It doesn't matter anyways._

 _What matters is what happened when they tried to make a wish._

 _Why was it so important?_

 _It wasn't the wish that was important._

 _It was the outcome of that wish._

 _Now, when someone makes a wish, they choose carefully._

 _Not them. Not Frisk, nor Chara._

 _The wishes all go to the center of the universe. What happens then is a question._

 _The wish those two made aggravated them._

 _If you really want to know what happened, then keep reading._

Falling facefirst into a pool of mud really isn't the best way to safely go down a really, _really_ steep mountain.

Well, that's what happened, and Sans had to spit out some dirt that got into his mouth while he was screaming his head off.

Stupid vine that got into his way.

Now, all that it mattered was to find Flowey. He could be anywhere. Popping up here and there, that weed always annoyed Sans.

Until nowadays.

Flowey always seemed like the type that would kill for fun, kinda like Chara. (She stopped that behavior a long time ago.) it never occurred to Sans that Flowey was nicer than any monster, once you got to know him well and you gain his trust.

It just so happened that a particular tug in time while Sans was digging up some dirt made him fall flat on his face.

Again.

But it wasn't all that happened.

Sans sat up and brushed his pants. This was why he rarely came back. Earthquakes always happen when you least expect it.

But...this was no ordinary earthquake. Sans scrambled to his feet and looked around wildly.

The same.

But different.

Underneath him was... not a patch of flowers, but bricks. Bricks? No. That wasn't right.

Up above was the faded Delta Rune symbol, right?

Wrong.

It was gone, but in its place was another symbol, whom Sans would soon come to realize what it stood for.

One simple word that would change time.

 _Sometimes_.

 **A/N: Anyone want a preview? Here:**

 _Why did you do this?_

 _Why did you make the wish?_

I...

 _Why did you change everything to mold into the perfect world you imagined?_

I... I did it for you, Asriel.

 _ **No.**_

 **That's it. Hope you enjoyed the story!**


	4. The Hard Truth (Part 1)

A soft ray of sunlight shone into the golden corridor, where two figures were standing face to face.

"This isn't Genocide, Sans. Move."

"i know that. just tell me the truth."

"I can't. If you really want to know, find out yourself."

"oh, really? 'cause a little bird told me you _do_ know."

"Go away, Sans. We're trying to finish this Pacifist route."

"not until you tell me. why did my brother die? was it your fault?"

Silence fell upon them, until one finally spoke up.

"No."

One of them chuckled suddenly, though there really wasn't anything to be laughing about.

"you know, i find that hard to believe, considering what happened last time.

"and I also doubt that you're just doing a harmless pacifist route without any plan so suddenly. what aren't you telling me?"

"You're quite the observer."

"haven't i told you, a little bird told me."

"Like I'd believe that."

"oh, you need trust me. after all," he flicked his fingers and a few bones appeared, "why would i lie?"

"THIS. IS. NOT. GENOCIDE."

"jeez, kid. i told you, i know already."

"Then why're you attacking me?"

"have i thrown these bones at you yet? no."

"You're prepared to."

He then chuckled again, and quite suddenly a bone flew alarmingly fast and hit the ground where Chara's feet were a second ago.

"Oh dear. Can't even catch up to me, can you?" She taunted.

Sans gritted his teeth and a bunch of bones flew towards her, to which she ducked casually.

"You know, if this wasn't Pacifist you'd be dead already. Just like before." Chara smiled mischievously and dodged another bone.

"i wonder," a bunch of bones flew past him again, "where were you on the night he died?"

"In my room," she sneered, running to avoid the Blasters, "playing chess with Flowey."

"i have a feeling you know what happened."

"I don't, okay?! I wasn't there!"

"and is there anyone to confirm that? because the story i heard from flowey was different."

Chara bit her lip, jumping to avoid getting hit by another bone.

"Alright, I lied, I was in the kitchen, happy now?!"

"not particularly." Sans looked out the window, then said quite abruptly, " if you were in the kitchen, you must have seen it happen."

"What?" Taken by surprise, she barely missed a bone that vanished after that.

"but you didn't do anything to help, did you? you only cared about yourself." Sans' anger was clear now. "you just sat by and watched—"

"I was the one who saved him!" Chara shrieked suddenly, stopping Sans and his attacks.

He blinked. "what?"

"I was the one who reseted right before he died, not Frisk, Perfect Frisk, no, I was the one who stopped him from dying!"

"i-i..."

"He was _meant_ to die months after we got out! You just didn't notice! It was Fate that he died!"

There was a pregnant silence, broken by the stutters of Sans.

"i'm s-sorry, it seems i was wrong."

Sans therefore retreated and Chara, with a huff, stalked past him into the other room, not noticing Sans was breaking down in a corner.

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update, my schedule got caught up. And btw, if anyone has any good ideas, be sure to tell me!**


End file.
